


Early in the  morning

by Xxchloestarr2242xX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Help, kiss, pearlmethyst - Freeform, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxchloestarr2242xX/pseuds/Xxchloestarr2242xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst  and pearl are up early in the morning, while everything is still and peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early in the  morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading ^ _ ^

It was about five in the morning , way too early for anyone to be up. Pearl and amethyst sat on the couch, not talking but enjoying each others company . Amethyst wrapped her arm around pearl's waist, and pearl relaxed in her embrace . Pearl wanted to say something to amethyst , but the peace was too nice. Amethyst looked over at pearl, who was silent and peaceful. She leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Pearl kissed back, and they pulled away. Pearl said, "I love you amethyst . " amethyst grinned and said, "love you too P."  
They sat there until the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this


End file.
